BTS Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Bagaimanakah para pemain di luar shooting KHR? mari kita lihat. Short story, AU, OOC, GAJE, ERROR.
1. Chapter 1

Rin : YAK! Author GAJE kesayangan anda muncul lagi dengan fic oneshoot GAJE seperti biasa!

Ziho : semoga semua pada suka ya!

Rin : KHR BEHIND THE SCENE, SPECIAL EDITION!

All : nga pake "Special Edition", woy!

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi semua orang yang mengenal KHR dan seluruh character-nya, pasti mereka akan langsung terbang ke dunia khayalan begitu character kesukaan mereka disebutkan (Tentunya tolong bedakan terbang ke mana, dunia Fujo, Hentai dan Normal). Dalam peranannya, Tsuna yang Dame, Xanxus yang galak, Byakuran yang lebay doyan marshmallow dan easy going, dll. Mumpung athor ada –nyuri- waktu luang, mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan di balik layar KHR. apakah mereka sama dengan di anime?

.

Author lagi keliling nga jelas dengan seragam SD ala Clamp School Detective -ala akira ijyuin- hingga menemukan orang yang jadi sasaran pertamanya. Entah beruntung atau apa yang pertama ditemuinya adalah...Byakuran! Tanpa nunggu matahari terbit 2 kali sehari, author pun segera tancap gas menghampiri sang albino.

.

"Yak, Mohon waktunya sebentar yah, aku ingin mewawancaraimu sebentar!" sapa sang autor dengan riang tapi Byakuran hanya diam. "Er...lagi nga enak badan? Apa marsmallowmu abis?" author dah mau nyodorin permen karet rasa kare karena nga punya marsmallow.

"Jangan sebut marsmallow lagi! Aku sudah mau gantung diri karena tiap shooting selalu saja disuruh makan itu!" jerit Byakuran histeris. "Aku ini benci makanan manis!" tanpa peduli tampang author yang 'watados' karena dibentak sang albino langsung ambil langkah seribu ke arah matahari terbenam sambil teriak "AKU BENCI MARSMALLOW!"

"A...apaan sih..." author cengok hingga ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk-nepuk kepala author. menoleh ke arah datangnya tangan, berharap itu adalah sadaku (?) author malah mendapati orang yang tak terduga.

"Maa, maa, kau tak lihat tampangnya ketika harus menerima peran ini." Kalian pikir yang bicara pasti Yamamoto sayangnya salah ini yang ngomong adalah SQUALO SUPERBI! "Hei, kenapa tampangmu begitu?" tanya sang pemeran Storm Guardian Varia.

"S-Squalo?" ucek-ucek mata.

"Hm?" laki-laki itu agak menelengkan kepalanya sehingga terlihatlah helaian perak nan berkilau jatuh dengan indahnya dari pundaknya *silau men!*

"Nga teriak?" tanya author pelan, takut di bentak kayak tadi.

"Waduh, bisa putus pita suaraku kalau aku beneran begitu setiap hari. Ini saja sudah sering sakit lho!" katanya sambil makan permen pelega tenggorokan rasa strawberry. "Ada urusan apa nih?"

"Ma-mau...liputan BTS..." jawab author yang berusaha keras nga mengikuti jejak Byakuran yang lari ke arah matahari terbenam sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

"Oh, pakai kalung staff." ujar Squalo sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengalungkan sebuah name TAG dengan tulisan staff pada author "Kalau nga pake ini bisa-bisa kau ditendang Tsuna dan Enma, atau di...yah, kau lihat saja nanti."

"D-ditendang siapa?! Di apain siapa?!" jerit author nga percaya ama apa yang di dengar kupingnya yang agak tersumbat entah oleh kotoran telinga atau karena efek teriakan sang albino tadi.

"Lihat saja nanti. Yosh, selamat berjuang yah!" Squalo tampak buru-buru pergi, mungkin ada perlu ya?

.

Mendengar kata-kata Squalo, author hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga bisa menunaikan tugas tanpa kehilangan sedikitpun organ dan kelengkapan tubuhnya. Kalau di awal saja udah begini, gimana selanjutnya coba?

.

Takut – takut author ngintip ruang istirahat pemain, hampir semua pemain ada di dalam terutama para Vongola. Tsuna sedang duduk di sofa bersama Enma dan Takeshi. Gokudera dan Belphegor sedang bikin minum sementara Chrome tengah menepuk-nepuk punggung Hibari yang meringkuk memeluk lututnya (?) di samping sofa tempat Tsuna duduk. Mukuro dan Lambo remaja sedang baca buku yang judulnya 'kisi-kisi ujian masuk SMA'. Nga penah bayangin Mukuro itu anak rajin yah ampe bawa-bawa buku pelajaran.

.

"Anno mina san!" author berusaha menyapa begitu masuk ruangan, entah kenapa punggung author malah merinding ketika semua mata menatapnya. entah siapa yang membuatnya begitu. "Aku kemari untuk wawancara BTS bagi para penggemar KHR."

"Memangnya kau punya ijin heh? Oh, silakan saja deh." Tsuna dan Enma melirik kalung staff di leher author "Aku mau tidur saja, kau ikut En-chan?" tanpa menjawab Enma langsung mengikuti Tsuna.

"Bah, dasar duo pengacau." gumam Belphegor. "Untung kau pakai kalung staff, kalo tidak pasti nga selamat."

"Hah? Bukannya itu kalian?" tanya author pada Belphegor dan Gokudera.

"Itu kan Cuma di film, kalian terlalu gampang tertipu penampilan luar dan akting." Gokudera menggeleng prihatin.

"Haha, walau Gokudera dan Belphegor selalu berseteru di film, mereka kan sebenarnya teman sejak kecil." celetuk Ymamamoto yang seenaknya memeluk leher author.

"Lepasin."

"Aduh-aduh, manis-manis galak yah? Jadi makin gemes." hell, ini mah lebih parah dari akting! "Fufu...aku suka cewek yang tak mudah takluk..."

"Bisa tolong lepas?" tanya author sesopan mungkin "Sebelum aku kelepasan..."

"Kelepasan jatuh cinta padaku?" goda Yamamoto makin menjadi dengan senyum pep**dent nya, semua pasang muka mau muntah.

"Aduh, dia selalu begitu." Gerutu Gokudera.

"Nanti kau akan dapat tu-" belum selesai ucapan Belphegor sesuatu pun terjadi.

"HYAAAATTTT!" BRUAK! "JANGAN COBA-COBA SOK GENIT DENGANKU KALO MASIH MAU HIDUP!" author membanting Yamamoto dan semua yang ada di ruangan malah tertawa sambil tepuk tangan -kecuali Chrome yang poker face dan Hibari yang masih meringkuk mendekap salib (?)-.

"Oh Tuhan, ampunilah dosa gadis ini yang telah melakukan kekerasan." doa sang raven

"Eh? Memangnya aku segitu keterlaluannya sampe mesti dapat pengampunan Tuhan?" tanya author pada Hibari. "Lagian memangnya Tuhan-"

"TUHAN! MAAFKANLAH HAMBAMU YANG BODOH YANG TELAH MERAGUKANMUUUU!" sang raven malah hiseris dengan satu tangan mengguncang-guncang pundak author dan satu lagi mendekap salib sambil berdoa dengan histeris. Chrome menggeleng pasrah dan keluar ruangan. Author pun menepis tanga sang pemeran Cloud Guardian Vongola dan menendang pinggulnya hingga jatuh di lantai.

"Dia ini kenapa sih?!" tunjuk author pada Hibari yang lagi meringkuk di lantai.

"Yah, Hibari kan memang begitu." sahut Lambo yang akhirnya meletakkan buku pelajarannya. Mukuro juga ketawa-ketawa nga jelas setelah melihat Yamamoto di banting.

"SELALU?! Bukannya dia itu setan NAMIMORI?"

"Kalau di film." jawab semua kompak.

"Aslinya tuh orang selalu aja minta maaf dan doa setiap melakukan apapun yang menurutnya salah atau kalau- kalau orang lain bikin salah. Dia manis ya...?" Mukuro menepuk-nepuk kepala Hibari yng masih saja berdoa nga jelas.

"Ahahaha, Author san! aku makin ingin memakanmu!" Yamamoto melompat mau memeluk namun author segera berkelit.

"WHUAT THE?! Kenapa sih dengan kalian ini?!"

"KALIAN BERISIK BANGET SIH?!" teriak Tsuna dan Enma yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruangan istirahat.

"Kami kan jadi nga bisa tidur!" sambung Enma.

"MAAF! KAMI TAK BERMAKSUD MENGANGGU TIDUR KALIAAANNNN!" teriak Hibari sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Tsuna.

"KAU YANG LEBIH BERISIK KYOUYA! ENYAH SANA!" hardik Tsuna yang membuat Hibari mematung kemudian lari ala slow motion bagai komik jaman bahula dengan bulu mata super lentik dan hidung mancung kayak penggaris siku-siku.

"AHAHAHA! Dia nangis, dia nangis~~" seru Enma girang "Padahal hari ini kan giliranku menggangunya, kau menyerobotku Tsuna!"

"Besok dan lusa giliranmu kalau begitu." Tsuna tersenyum manis namun ada aura-aura aneh menyelimutinya.

"Hi-Hibari yang itu...ternyata korban bergilir?"

"Author jahat deh mengatainya begitu, yah, walau memang menyedihkan kalau dibanding dengan di film karena keadaanya terbalik di sini." Author masih cengok "Aduh manis banget deh kalau kaget begitu." Mukuro memeluk author dengan gemas, sensor membanting author sudah kumat namun lenyap begitu merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing ketika pipinya menyentuh tubuh Mukuro.

"Mu...Mukuro..."

"Ya?" tanya sang indigonette.

"Perempuan?"

"Iya~~" jawabnya dengan senyum manis bertebaran bunga kerlap-kerlip.

.

krik

.

krik

.

krik

.

"MUKURO PEREMPUAN?!"

"Belphegor juga perempuan lho~"

"Silakan cek sendiri." Berlphegor menunjukkan pose peace sambil menaruh tangan author di dadanya.

"Walau dadanya kecil." Gokudera dapat hadiah jitakan dari Belphegor.

"Whuat?!" author makin histeris

"Semua, ayo makan siang!" Author menoleh karena merasa mengenal suara yang memanggil mereka namun melihat siapa yang datang dengan gaya ala ibu-ibu dengan sendok sup dan celemek pink, author pun pingsan. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu termasuk orang yang baru datang menghela nafas dan bergumam 'korban film'.

.

"Yah, dia pingsan." Gokudera dan Belphegor angkat bahu nga peduli.

Mukuro berkufufufufu, Lambo ngeloyor pergi karena lapar, sementara Yamamoto nyengir.

"Biar aku bawa ke kamar is-"

"Tidak boleh!" seru yang lain memotong kata-kata Yamamoto.

.

Kalian tahu, andai yang datang Lussuria atau Daemon atau Giotto author takkan pingsan. Namun yang datang adalah XANXUS dengan sendok sup, celemek pink berenda plus kacamata tebal! Mari doakan semoga author nga gila begitu dia sadar...


	2. Chapter 2

BTS Part 2

.

.

.

"Hiks, Halo para reader tercinta...Dari lokasi Shooting KHR Rin kembali membawakan BTS KHR yang gaje to the EXTREME! Hiks...hueeee..." author nangis kayak balita ilang permennya.

"Napa dia nangis?" tanya Basil yang lagi sibuk bantuin Fuuta bikin peer.

"Terlalu shock." jawab Belphegor, Mukuro dan Gokudera, Basil pun manggut-manggut nga ngerti.

"Hiks, kali ini kita akan melihat bagaimana para pemain merubah imejnya hingga jadi seperti di film."

"Fuh, sudah selese nangisnya?" tanya Giotto sambil mengusap wajah author pake kain lap kaca mobinya dengan senyum oh bikin..."Nanti matamu meleleh."

"Ma-" author matung.

"Iya matamu-"

"Maaaabuuuuushiiiiii!" Jduak! Author reflek menggunakan jidatnya untuk menyerang seperti dorama dgn cewe horror hollic kemudian lari menjauh.

"Yah, si Gio kena juga." Alaude menusuk-nusuk pipi Giotto yang masih terkapar dengan kepala berasap. "Fufufu...berarti jatah kuenya boleh untukku~"

"JANGAN SENTUH KUEKU!" Alaude sudah mau melahap kue Red Velvet namun Giotto keburu bangun. Keduanya saling adu pandang, Alaude mendekatkan kue itu ke bibirnya "Kuperingatkan kau-"

"Hm~" Alaude menjilat cream cheese bertabur meises aneka warna yang ada di atas kue."Hentikaaaannnn!"

"Oh, kau mau ini kembali?" tanya sang pemilik surai platina, Giotto mengangguk dengan tatapan bagai anak anjing berharap dapat steak. "Sini ambil, doggy!"

"Guk, guk, guk!" seru Giotto dengan pose ala anjing yang setengah berdiri minta makan -semua pada sweatdrop- kemudian lari menghampiri Alaude.

.

Jika secara normal harusnya sang blonde marah di panggil 'doggy' dan bukannya benar-benar berlagak jadi anjing begitu. Jarak mereka pun makin dekat dengan Giotto yang berlari dengan tangan terulur dan mata berkaca-kaca bagai cermin pecah seribu kena matahari dan Alaude yang tersenyum dengan latar bunga-bunga dan aura pastel dengan kue di tangannya. 3 meter, 2 meter, 1 meter, 30cm, 1cm, HAP! Kue pun lenyap, bukan di makan oleh Giotto melainkan lenyap ke dalam mulut Alaude dalam sekali suap.

.

"Memang enak, minggu depan aku akan pesan satu roll utuh." gumam sang skylark senior tanpa peduli Giotto yang masih dalam posisi mematung yang kini menjadi putih seluruhnya bagai kehilangan nyawa.

.

Xanxus yang kebetulan lewat menepuk punggung Giotto dengan maksud menyapa karena shooting akan di mulai tapi yang ada malah Giotto ambruk terbang tertiup angin bagai sehelai kertas koran bekas.

.

"Huwaaaa! Giotto! Kembali kemariii!" teriak Xanxus panik mengejar sang blonde "Shooting belom kelar! Kalu udah selese loe mau terbang ke mana gue nga peduli!".Tak jauh dari sana, author dan komentator yang merekam adegan itu tak tau mesti menanggapi adegan tadi dengan ekspresi apa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Karena ide terbatas, jadi di upload sedikit demi sedikit *bilang aja nga ada ide*

Makasi atas review semua, karena hasilnya positif jd ak akan buat beberapa chappy lagi XD


End file.
